


Milczysz, a ja słucham

by LadyHill9898



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: Nie trzeba słów, by zrozumieć uczucia.





	

Nienawidzisz tego uczucia, kiedy stoisz i nie możesz nic z siebie wydusić. Kiedy twoje ciało jakby sparaliżowane nawet nie drgnie, a słowa, słowa które kołatają nieustannie w twojej głowie, nie padają, ponieważ  _po prostu_  nie mogą. Bo ty nie potrafisz w tym momencie i w tej chwili powiedzieć  _cokolwiek_. Ty, który jesteś znany z ciętej riposty. I myślisz,  _tak, to całkiem zabawne_. Może on też tak myśli, ale jak ty tylko patrzy, wlepiając w ciebie te swoje niebieskie, pieprzone oczy. I przez dobrą chwile zastanawiasz się czy czasem one nie pozbawiły cię prawa głosu. Jednak nie dowiesz się, bo nie możesz zapytać.

Gdy on (cholerny, pieprzony bohater!) wykonuje ruch, groźnie mrużysz oczy, niemniej nadal uparcie stoisz w miejscu, nawet gdy się zbliża. Kapitan Ameryka przecież nie byłby Kapitanem, gdyby nie zaryzykował, gdyby nie odważył się podejść choć trochę, odrobinkę bliżej, byle tylko z wyzwaniem (?) spojrzeć w twoje oczy (wnętrze?), i ty to wiesz.

Jesteś blisko, może za blisko, bo gdybyś tylko wyciągnął rękę byś mógł dotknąć, poczuć. Ta myśl jest niepokojąca i nie chcesz dalej wnioskować, analizować własnej duszy i pragnień. Ale dalej to robisz.

Steve, Cap jak go zwiesz, nadal wydaje się być zdenerwowanym, niepewnym zwierzątkiem, które obserwuje swojego pana wnikliwie, bojąc się jego reakcji. Tyle, że ty — choćbyś nie wiem jak próbował — nie gniewasz się i nie krzyczysz, nie oskarżasz, nie drwisz,  _tylko_  patrzysz. Nie rozumiesz tego.

Niepewne zwierzątko z czasem, po wielu badaniach — a ty przecież orientujesz się w nich najlepiej, więc wiesz dlaczego unosi kącik ust do góry — zamienia się w drapieżce. Nie jest zlękniony i nie ma obaw, bo wie, że mu nie zagrozisz. I to też jest powód jego tryumfu, jego samowolki. Przecież oczywistym jest, że może zrobić co tylko zechce, a ty nie zaprotestujesz.

I rzeczywiście, zaledwie za chwile jeszcze bardziej się przybliża, ale już nie ma miejsca, nie ma gdzie, jesteście tak blisko jak nigdy. Kapitan drażni oddechem twoje usta, a ty mimowolnie je rozwierasz i udajesz, że chciałeś coś powiedzieć. Ale i on wie i ty wiesz, że wcale nie chciałeś.

Gdy usta znajdują te drugie, nagle coś dziwnego się dzieje i wydaje się że... oh, tak kurwa, płoniesz. I nie chcesz przestać. Nigdy.

Boisz się tego, boisz się tego jak bardzo możecie w to zabrnąć. Tylko, że już nie ma odwrotu.

_Zabawne._

Kapitan chyba już dawno się z tym pogodził, bo jego (seksowne) umięśnione ciało przylega do ciebie tak pewnie i mocno, że nie możesz złapać oddechu. Oddajesz się temu w całości, bo ktoś w twoim umyśle nakazuje ci to właśnie uczynić, chociaż to nie jest moralne i nie tak miało wyglądać wasze spotkanie po takim długim czasie. A fakt, że dwa piętra wyżej urzęduje Pepper z pewnością teraz zawierając kolejne transakcje, nie pomaga, nie pomaga w próbie przerwania tego.

_Dziwne._

Nie wahasz się, gdy twoje dłonie z zawrotną prędkością wędrują do jeansów opinających  _ten_  tyłek,  _ten_  o którym marzyłeś i dopiero teraz możesz przestać kłamać przed samym sobą, że tak nie było, dosięgając tego, co cię tak zafascynowało. Twardy penis i jęk, którym obdarowuje cię Kapitan jest niezwykle fascynujący. Długo to jednak nie trwa, bo już za chwilę jesteś przyszpilony do przezroczystej szyby apartamentu i to ty jęczysz. I czujesz zwinny język nie tylko w ustach — po chwili już na całym ciele i jeżeli myślałeś, że wcześniej płonąłeś to teraz powinieneś zamienić się w popiół, bo to jest niemożliwe byś dalej tu był i oddychał.

 _Jesteś._  To kolejny dowód na to, że to nie sen, nie marzenie, a cudowna rzeczywistość. Coś, co było poza twoim zasięgiem, a teraz, wbrew wszelkiej logice, wbrew wszystkiemu to jego penis wbija się w ciebie. I jedyne, co możesz powiedzieć to, że jest zajebiście. Ale nie mówisz tego, bo nie masz jak, gdy usta ponownie są miażdżone, a jęki wydobywają się z ciebie raz po raz jakbyś nie mógł wydusić z siebie nic innego.

Wiesz, że nie możesz. Poruszacie się w tym samym rytmie, wasze serca biją naprzeciw siebie i zdaje się, że to nadal za mało; gdybyś mógł byłbyś jeszcze bliżej, bliżej i bliżej. Przyspiesza, jego twarz to najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką widziałeś, a gdy osiągacie orgazm jako jeden organizm nie możesz nadziwić się tym zamglonym oczom, tym otwartym ustom, tym uniesionym brwią.

 _Piękne._  I nie ma żadnego innego słowa, które mogłoby oddać to, co właśnie widzisz. Nie ma.

— Przepraszam. — Nagle słyszysz koło ucha szept, przez kilka sekund myślisz, że to twoja wyobraźnia, ale nie, to nie ona. Te oczy, te smutne oczy ci to mówią.

— Kocham cię — oświadczasz. I oh! z jaka ulgą stwierdzasz, że ten dupek, ten cholerny idiota, Tony Stark powrócił. I jesteś zadowolony z tego co powiedziałeś, bo to wyjaśnia  _wszystko_  . To, dlaczego do niego zadzwoniłeś, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś ani jednak pieprzonego słowa, dlaczego pozwoliłeś na to i dlaczego mu wybaczyłeś. A najważniejsze jest to, że on to  _wszystko_  rozumie i rozumiał, jak wtedy kiedy tu przybył, wiedząc, że to ty wybrałeś jego numer, że to ty dyszałeś mu do słuchawki, ale... nie powiedziałeś nic.  _Bo się bałeś ._

Teraz to jest jasne. I wiesz, że zmieni się całe twoje życie.  _Ale czy to ważne?_

Przecież ty go kochasz.  _Kochasz._

I uśmiechasz się, uśmiechasz, po raz pierwszy, od tak dawna.


End file.
